Archivo:Behind the Scenes of Bee and PuppyCat (Ep. 3
Descripción CartoonHangover goes behind the scenes of "Bee and PuppyCat: The Series" to meet the cast and watch them record lines for CartoonHangover's all new series - http://youtu.be/jKxIC9QHnkM Bee and PuppyCat: The Series - Ep. 3 Beach: When Cardamon the cranky landlord kicks them out of the apartment, Bee and PuppyCat head to the beach and search for a place to watch the Pretty Patrick Lunchtime Marathon. They'll never look at a crab the same way again... Bee and PuppyCat: The Series - Ep. 4 Cats: In our midseason finale, Bee and PuppyCat travel to a bathhouse on Cat-Head Planet for their strangest and most adorable job yet. Lucky for them, Pretty Patrick is on TV over there, too! Thank you to our Bee And PuppyCat Kickstarter supporters: http://www.cartoonhangover.com/thank-you Sign up to the Temp Team newsletter to see episodes 30 minutes early and get exclusive updates, discounts and promotions: http://cartoonhangover.com/puppycat/ Subscribe: http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCIA9jUDnKVMYc4SmqTxcwqg?sub_confirmation=1 "Bee and PuppyCat" Bee, a reluctant hero, becomes entangled in the adventures of a puppy (...or is he a cat?) as they travel between reality and the void of Fishbowl Space. Created by Natasha Allegri, character designer and storyboard artist for Adventure Time. We can neither confirm nor deny the autobiographical nature of Bee & PuppyCat. Facebook: http://facebook.com/toonhangover Twitter: http://twitter.com/cartoonhangover Blog: http://cartoonhangover.com Buy T-Shirts: http://www.welovefine.com/192-cartoon-hangover Follow on Instagram: http://instagram.com/cartoonhangover Google : http://plus.ly/toonhangover Behance: http://be.net/cartoonhangover Natasha Allegri's Links: Twitter: http://www.twitter.com/natazilla Tumblr: http://natazilla.tumblr.com Edited by: Nicholas Fung Cartoon Hangover is the home for cartoons that are too weird, wild, and crazy for television. Cartoon Hangover is able to bring great characters, hilarious cartoons, and some of the highest quality animation to the Internet. Created By: Natasha Allegri Written By: Natasha Allegri Madeleine Flores Frank Gibson Directed By: Larry Leichliter Storyboard By: Luke Webber, Natasha Allegri Art Director: Efrain Farias Character Designers: Becky Dreistadt Hans Tseng, Gigi D.G. Prop/EFX Designers: Zachary Sterling Sam Laggren Char/Prop/EFX Clean Up: Cory Holmes, Ethan Harper Background Design: Hans Tseng Background Painter Hans Tseng Executive Producer: Fred Seibert Producers: Kevin Kolde Eric Homan Associate Producer: Sylvia Edwards Production Manager: Stephen Worth Post Production Coordinator: Lewis Foulke Production Assistant: Ross Kolde Casting Director: Meredith Lane, CSA Editor: Ray Valenzuela Animatic Editor: Logan McBeath Cast Bee - Allyn Rachel Cats (Misc) - Etta Devine, Gabriel Dani Cat #1 - Etta Devine Cat #2 - Gabriel Dani Temp Bot - Roz Ryan Pretty Patrick - Patrick Seery Announcer - Patrick Seery Crab - Garrett Jackson Voice Director: Meredith Layne Dialogue Recording: Salami Studios Dialogue Mixers: Mark Mercado Jonathan Abelardo Assistant Dialogue Mixers: Giuliano Pizzulo Nico Garofolo Dialogue Editorial: Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Mark Mercado Post Production: Salami Studios Supervising Sound: Editor Marc Schmidt Re-Recording Mixer: Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Sound Designer: Marc Schmidt Sound Effects Editors: Jonathan Abelardo Nico Garofolo Foley Mixer: Roberto Dominguez Alegria Foley Artist: Cynthia Merrill Bee & PuppyCat Theme Song Score By: Will Weisenfeld BATHSmusic http://www.bathsmusic.com/ Additional Music by APM Music Animation Checking: Wendy Jacobsmeyer Track Reading: Slightly-Off Track Inc. Animation Services: Dongwoo A&E Co., LTD. Animation Director: Ki-Ho Hwang Layout Artists: Jae-Ok Lee Bong-Yul Yoo Sung-Kyu Kim Hyun-Duk Hong Model Checker: Eun-Kyung Kim Assistant Animation Supervisor: Jung-Sil Kang Key Animation: Seung-Ki Cho Suk-Ki Nam Jong-Pil Won Dong-Kwon Park Yeon-Geun Noh Hee-Joo Chung Kyung-Seop Chung Kyung-Man Im Hyun-Seok Seo Final Checker: Jin Namkung Background Director: Yoon-Ho Lee Color Stylist: Yu-Jin Lee, Oak-Ja Yu Composition: Tae-Hee Heo Dong-Pil Ku Hye-Won Lee Jong-soo Yoo Production Staff: Young-Un Park Shinjae Chung Hoon-Jae Lee Shinwan Kim Categoría:Vídeos